pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Objective correlative
An objective correlative is a literary term referring to a symbolic article used to provide explicit, rather than implicit, access to such traditionally inexplicable concepts as emotion or colour. Origin of terminology The term was first used by Washington Allston around 1840 in the "Introductory Discourse" of his Lectures on Art: http://www.gutenberg.org/files/11391/11391.txt Lectures on Art T.S. Eliot popularized the term in his essay "Hamlet and His Problems", where he used it exclusively to refer to his claimed artistic mechanism whereby emotion is evoked in the audience: http://www.bartleby.com/200/sw9.html "Hamlet and His Problems" It seems to be in deference to this principle that Eliot famously described Hamlet as "most certainly an artistic failure": Eliot felt that Hamlet's strong emotions "exceeded the facts" of the play, which is to say they were not supported by an "objective correlative." He acknowledged that such a circumstance is "something which every person of sensibility has known"; but felt that in trying to represent it dramatically, "Shakespeare tackled a problem which proved too much for him." Theory of the objective correlative The theory of the objective correlative as it relates to literature was largely developed through the writings of the literary critic and author T.S. Eliot, who is associated with the literary group called the New Critics. Helping define the objective correlative, T.S. Eliot’s essay “Hamlet and His Problems” http://www.bartleby.com/200/sw9.html in his book The Sacred Wood: Essays on Poetry and Criticism discusses his view of Shakespeare’s incomplete development of Hamlet’s emotions. In this essay, Eliot states: “The artistic ‘inevitability’ lies in this complete adequacy of the external to the emotion….”. According to Eliot, the feelings of Hamlet are not sufficiently supported by the story and the other characters surrounding him. The objective correlative’s purpose is to express the character’s emotions by showing rather than describing feelings as pictured earlier by Plato and referred to by Peter Barry in his book Beginning Theory: An Introduction to Literary and Cultural Theory as “…perhaps little more than the ancient distinction (first made by Plato) between mimesis and diegesis….” (28). According to Formalist critics, this action of creating an emotion through external factors and evidence linked together and thus forming an objective correlative should produce an author’s detachment from the depicted character and unite the emotion of the literary work. Criticisms of the objective correlative One possible criticism of Eliot’s theory includes his assumption that an author’s intentions concerning expression will be understood in one way only. This point is stated by Balachandra Rajan as quoted in David A. Goldfarb’s “New Reference Works in Literary Theory” http://www.echonyc.com/~goldfarb/encyc.htm with these words: “Eliot argues that there is a verbal formula for any given state of emotion which, when found and used, will evoke that state and no other.” References * Barry, Peter: Beginning Theory. An Introduction to Literary and Cultural Theory. 2nd ed. New York: Manchester University Press, 2002. * Eliot, T. S. “Hamlet and His Problems.” 5 April. 2007. http://www.bartleby.com/200/sw9.html. * Eliseo Vivas, The Objective Correlative of T. S. Eliot, reprinted in Critiques and Essays in Criticism, ed. Robert W. Stallman (1949). * Goldfarb, David A. “New Reference Works in Literary Theory.” Conference: a journal of philosophy and theory, 1995. 9 April 2007. http://www.echonyc.com/~goldfarb/encyc.htm. * Witkoski, Michael. “The bottle that isn’t there and the duck that can’t be heard: The ‘subjective correlative’ in commercial messages.” Studies in Media & Information Literacy Education. Vol. 3. Toronto: Toronto Press, 2003. 9 April 2007. http://www.utpjournals.com/simile/issue11/witkoskifulltext.html. Notes See also *Thing theory *Pathetic fallacy * Affect *Glossary of poetry terms External links * Objective Correlative at Literary Encyclopedia * Hamlet and His Problems, T.S. Eliot * http://www.echonyc.com/~goldfarb/encyc.htm Category:Literary theory Category:T. S. Eliot